Muerte
by The Alkaeni
Summary: "Hoy, tu vida murió. Hoy, sentirás mi dolor."


«Deja que el sueño te lleve a volar…

Donde estaremos con la eternidad. »

Ella yacía en una cama de hospital, malherida. No se sabía cómo ni porque pero ella estaba ahí. Tenía una fractura en el hombro además de varios rasguños y golpes en todo su cuerpo y, lo más delicado, ella había recibido un golpe en la cabeza que la había dejado inconsciente; su lado se encontraban sus tres hermanos, esperando a alguna señal que les indicara que ella estaba bien. Peter, el mayor, estaba sentado en un sillón frente a su hermana, mirando la débil respiración de su hermana; Edmund, uno de los menores, se encontraba recargado en una pared, orando silenciosamente para que su hermana mayor saliera bien de esa y después estaba Lucy, la menor de los cuatro, ella estaba sentada junto a su hermana, acariciando su cabellera y tratando de hacer algo para despertarla. Los tres estaban desesperados, ella llevaba más de una semana así.

La razón por la que ella estaba ahí era porque, días atrás ella había sido atropellada por un automóvil que iba a exceso de velocidad, debido a que el conductor estaba ebrio. Era eso lo que la tenía ahí, acostada y debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. El diagnóstico que tenía no era para nada alentador. Si sobrevivía, no sería capaz de moverse debido a que se había fracturado tres vertebras; pero la probabilidad de que ella sobreviviera era casi nula.

Pasadas unas horas, los párpados de la joven empezaron a abrirse lentamente y dejaron ver unos bellos ojos azules, la respiración de ella comenzaba a normalizarse y se dio cuenta de que no sentía dolor alguno. Se estiró ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ella no estaba segura de ello, pero eso no impidió que se incorporara y se quitara la mascarilla de oxígeno que tenía puesta y se levantara de la camilla. Vio que sus hermanos estaban durmiendo en los sillones y fue a despertarlos.

-Chicos-dijo la joven, intentando moverlos sin éxito alguno.

-¡CHICOS!-gritó la joven pero lo único que hicieron fue acomodarse.

Ella intentó moverlos una vez más y no hubo respuesta alguna, fue entonces cuando volteó a la cama donde ella había estado momentos antes, fue entonces cuando ella se vio recostada, conectada a los monitores y todos los aparatos que la mantenían viva. Ella trató de reprimir un grito de horror. Y solo atinó a juntar sus manos en el pecho.

-Puedes gritar, si gustas.-dijo alguien de repente, cosa que hizo que Susan se espantase aún más.

Ella volteó, temerosa de lo que pudiese encontrar detrás de ella. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Era un hombre alto, un poco más alto que su hermano Peter, era poseedor de unos profundos y gentiles ojos color chocolate y su cabello era castaño que llegaba a su nuca. Las facciones de su rostro eran finas, definitivamente era un hombre hermoso, sin embargo había algo en su porte que imponía un gran respeto. Ella no supo porque pero hizo una reverencia ante el hombre frente a ella; él sonrió.

-Incorpórate, Susan.- dijo el hombre frente a ella. Ella hizo lo que se le ordenó y preguntó:

-¿Eres la muerte, acaso?-

El joven sólo rió, y se acercó lentamente a Susan, acarició una mejilla de la joven quien cerró sus ojos. Ésta vez se llevaría a una de las más hermosas creaciones que el buen Aslan había dado al mundo.

-Así suelen llamarme, pero no me gusta mucho ese nombre.- dijo, el hombre, aspirando el olor de la chica que temblaba como una hoja.-Tú, puedes llamarme Caspian, hija de Eva.

-¿Mi hora ha llegado ya?-preguntó la joven, el miedo la carcomía en lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Por qué más estaría aquí?-preguntó Caspian, sonriendo con ironía.

La joven suspiró con pesar y volteó a ver a la muerte. Ella nunca se había caracterizado por acobardarse, así que, si ese era su destino, lo tomaría; pero, aún así, hubo algo que hizo que algo en su pecho doliera. Volteó a ver a sus hermanos y las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos una vez más; debía despedirse de sus hermanos. Ella volteó una vez más hacia Caspian, quien la veía con curiosidad.

-Permíteme despedirme de ellos.-suplicó la joven.

-No creo que eso sea posible.-dijo Caspian.

-Por favor.-repitió

Caspian, en el tiempo que llevaba fungiendo como la muerte jamás había cedido a los deseos de aquellos a los que se había llevado y él sabía que se metería en grandes problemas si cedía a los deseos de ella; pero también sabía el motivo por el cual a él se le había dado la tarea de ser aquel que recogía las almas… Estaba en un dilema. Dejarla o no… de todas formas estaría con él en la nueva vida a la que estaba a punto de llevarla… pero, si Aslan descubría su desobediencia la alejaría de él por toda la eternidad… Caspian sabía que la preciosa mujer pronto se reuniría con sus adorados hermanos…

El hombre se quedó meditando por un par de segundos hasta que decidió hacer lo correcto:

-Tienes, exactamente, tres minutos para decirles adiós.-dijo Caspian con un tono autoritario- ni un segundo más, ni un segundo menos.

Los ojos de Susan se iluminaron por un segundo y asintió. Entró al sueño de sus hermanos, estuvo ahí por un minuto y salió. Las lágrimas estaban en sus ojos y los tres chicos que dormían frente a la cama estaban llorando también y se revolvían inquietos, a punto de despertar. En la cama en donde su cuerpo estaba acostado, los signos vitales empezaron a alentarse, aún más de lo que ya estaban. Susan dio un último suspiro con resignación y fue hacia Caspian.

-Estoy lista.-dijo con una extraña mezcla de pesar y emoción.

Caspian sonrió y se acercó a ella muy lentamente, empezaba a mirarla como si ella fuese un bocadillo que él estaba a punto de degustar. El nerviosismo de la chica creció cuando él se acercó lentamente a ella y la tomó de la cintura para acercarla más hacia sí.

-Sólo cierra los ojos y déjate llevar.-dijo él con una voz ronca y un tono bastante seductor.

Susan hizo lo que él le pidió y cerró sus ojos, se relajó totalmente. Caspian la tomó de la barbilla y fundió sus labios con los de ella. De repente un par de alas se extendieron y la vida de Susan Penvensie terminó.

En el hospital, varios médicos trataban de recuperar a la joven que yacía inerte en la cama de la habitación 3155 y había tres jóvenes que gritaban desesperados por hacer que la joven que dormía ahí mismo, despertara; pero, por más que lo intentaron, la amada Susan jamás despertó.


End file.
